Larmes de verre
by Aerith21
Summary: Cela fait 3 ans qu'Hitomi est retournée sur la Lune des illusions et Van lui manque beaucoup. Etrangement, celui qui hante ses rêves n'est autre que la chevalier céleste Allen Shezar. Sur Gaïa, des révélations menacent de briser l'amitié d'Allen et Van
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour,

Ceci est ma première fanficton. Je suis une grande fan de manga et ça a été difficile de savoir avec lequel je commencerait à écrire des fics. Soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires. Il n'y a que comme ça que l'on s'améliore.

A+

Aerith21

* * *

_Larmes de verre_

**Chapitre1 Peine et révélations**

Hitomi venait de rentrer de l'école. Elle alla droit dans sa chambre sans même se rendre compte que sa mère était dans la cuisine et venait à sa rencontre pour la saluer. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, jeta son cartable sur son lit et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Elle roula sur le dos et se mit à observer le plafond.

"Hitomi, cria sa mère. Yukari est là". Je la fais monter.

"On ne peux donc jamais être seule" soupira la jeune fille.

Il est vrai que Yukari était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais depuis qu'elle était revenue de Gaïa, Yakari ne la laissait presque jamais seule.

Celle-ci entra et lança son cartable à travers la pièce. Elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te rendre aussi heureuse ? "Maugréa Hitomi.

"Qu'est ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi désagréable, répondit Yukari en riant. Hauts les cœurs ! Demain c'est la dernière journée d'école avant les vacances de printemps !"

"Les vacances ?" Répéta Hitomi.

"Oui, les vacances de printemps. Tu dois être vraiment mal pour oublier les jours où nous n'avons pas école. Moi je ne pense qu'à ça ! En plus… Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Amano revient demain… Tu t'imagines, cela fait plus de trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. "

Puis, elle s'arrêta nette, consciente de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

"Oh, … je… je suis vraiment désolée, Hitomi, je…je… "Balbutia la jeune fille

"Ce n'est pas grave, Yukari. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse à l'idée de revoir Amano."

"Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas vu celui que tu aimes depuis plus de trois ans… Et moi qui me plein pour trois ridicules petits mois..."

"Il va pourtant falloir que je m'y fasse. J'ai beau y penser chaque jour, je ne vois aucune colonne de lumière prête à m'emporter."

"ça me gêne de te dire ça, mais tu ne penses pas que tu as le droit à présent de regarder autour de toi. Tu es belle Hitomi. Je connais plein de garçons qui voudraient sortir avec toi. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse."

"Réponds-moi franchement, dit Hitomi en se redressant. Tu penses que tu pourrais être heureuse sans Amano et cela sachant que ça te fait très mal de le savoir loin de toi ?"

"…"

"Laisse-moi, maintenant, Yukari. De toute façon on se voit demain pour la dernière journée de cours et puis, on va chercher Amano à l'aéroport, Ok ?"

"D'accord, répondit joyeusement yukari. Tu ne me fais pas faux bond, hein ?"

"Je te le promets."

"A demain alors." Et la jeune fille sortit.

Hitomi se recoucha sur le lit.

« Et si Yukari avait raison. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à regarder les gens qui m'entourent. Finalement, je ne suis même pas sûre que Van éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi. C'est drôle, j'ai embrassé Allen et Amano alors que je ne les aimais pas et avec l'homme que je crois aimer, je n'ai même pas échangé l'ombre d'un geste… Van… tu me manques. »

* * *

Le pendentif accroché à son cou se mit à briller ce qui le déconcentra un bref instant. Un instant qui faillit lui coûter la vie. Il évita de justesse la lame de son adversaire en roulant de côté. 

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lança Allen au jeune roi de Fanélia. Tu ne m'as pas habitué à une telle déconcentration. Un peu plus et je te tranchais la tête. »

Le chevalier aida Van à se remettre debout.

"C'est le pendentif, il s'est mis à briller, "dit-il en regardant la petite pierre rouge carmin.

"Tu as rêvé, je n'ai rien remarqué moi ! "

Van Fanel rengaina son épée. Allen en fit de même en soupirant.

"Allons bon, l'entraînement est déjà terminé ? "demanda-t-il.

"Qui t'a parlé d'entraînement ? s'enquit Van un large sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'as absolument rien à m'apprendre, je suis plus fort que toi."

"Ben voyez-vous ça, ricana le chevalier. N'est-ce pas ton illustre tête que j'ai failli couper il y a quelques secondes, Majesté ?"

"J'ai été déconcentré !" répondit le jeune roi.

Van remit le pendentif sous son pull bleu marine.

"Tu penses toujours à elle ? "s'enquit Allen.

"Quand vas-tu demander Mirana en mariage, demanda Van coupant court au sujet précédent. Je croyais qu'avec le départ de Dryden tu sauterais sur l'occasion pour lui avouer tes sentiments…"

"Justement, Dryden parti, la concurrence s'envole," répondit Allen.

"Tu parles, il s'agit de l'Héritière Astria, il y a des dizaines de prétendants. "

Allen le regarda dans les yeux, l'air grâve. Van secoua la tête.

"Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu aimes Hitomi."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait ton seul privilège, "répondit Allen d'un ton abrupte.

"D'accord, je croyais que tu t'étais rendu compte que c'était Mirana que tu aimais et que on affection pour Hitomi n'était qu'un report que tu avais fait sur elle parce que tu n'arrivais pas à avoir la princesse."

"Le temps passe Van, et j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir."

"Hitomi n'est pas amoureuse de toi."

"Elle ne doit pas t'aimer beaucoup plus. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est partie. De plus, il me semble avoir un avantage sur toi !"

"Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ?"

"Moi, je l' ai embrassé," répondit Allen sur un ton arrogant.

"Vous étiez tous les deux sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et puis, qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon cas ?"

"Ta réaction ! "

Van ramassa sa cape et quitta immédiatement le toit de son château sans saluer Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Querelles personnelles

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil venait de mettre fin à un rêve des plus déplaisant et gênant. Elle avait rêvé de cette fois, où sur un pont de Pallas, elle et Allen s'étaient embrassés. Elle y avait vu Van aussi. Avec ce regard à la fois si triste et si déçu quand il les avait surpris…

Mais pourquoi rêvait-elle donc de ça ?

Elle aimait Van, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pourtant, à cette époque, elle soutenait à qui voulait l'entendre que seul Allen comptait… Ou alors, était-ce Amano ? Allen étant alors comme une substitution à l'absence de ce dernier…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas douter de ses sentiments envers Van et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce rêve avait ressurgi.

Elle se leva. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances.

Quand elle arriva à l'école, ce fut une Yakuri rayonnante qui vint à sa rencontre.

« C'est vrai, pensa Hitomi, Amano rentre aujourd'hui… »

La journée se déroula normalement, terriblement monotone, comme toutes les autres.

Quand la cloche de 16h retentit, Yakuri fut la première dehors.

« Viens à l'aéroport avec moi, supplia Yukari.

-Non, je n'y tiens pas. C'est vari que j'ai envie de revoir Amano Mais je préfère vous laisser savourer vos retrouvailles tous les deux.

- Arrête de penser à ce garçon. Tu ne vas toute de même pas finir bonne sœur pour un garçon qui t'a sûrement oubliée ? «

A peine avait-elle lâché sa phrase que Yukari se plaquait les mains sur la bouche comme pour y faire rentrer les mots qui venaient d'en sortir. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait commis la gaffe. Hitomi était déjà rouge de colère.

« Tu diras bonjour à Amano de ma part » répliqua cette dernière sur un ton abrupte.

Puis, elle tourna le dos à Yukari et sortit de la cours de l'école.

« Attends, Hitomi » héla Yukari, mais son amie était déjà loin.

Hitomi arriva chez elle toujours aussi furieuse. Elle grimpa dans sa chambre et lança son cartable à travers la pièce. Celui-ci heurta sa bibliothèque de laquelle quelque chose tomba. Hitomi alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était son jeu de tarot. Elle hésita un moment, puis sortit le paquet de sa boîte. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas tiré les cartes et surtout, qu'elle ne s'était pas tirée les cartes !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à étaler les cartes devant elle. Elle retourna la première : l'Amour.

Sa tête devint soudainement lourde. Puis tout sembla s'obscurcir autour d'elle. Elle vit une faible lueur apparaître et au cœur de cette lueur, il y avait Allen, et il la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait…

Hitomi sortit brusquement de sa vision, attrapa son jeu de carte et le lança violemment sur le sol.

« Non, c'est impossible ! cria-t-elle. Je n'aime que Van » ajouta-elle alors que ses derniers mots mouraient sur ses lèvres. En effet, elle venait de fixer ses yeux sur le plancher de sa chambre où toutes les cartes étaient éparpillées. Elles étaient toutes face contre sol, sauf une :la Mort.

Une nouvelle vision frappa son esprit et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues…

* * *

« Seigneurs, la menace vient de nouveau de cette contrée, nos informateurs sont formels. Zaïbacher est en train de reconstituer une armée ! lança un conseiller d'Astria 

- Si, en représailles de la guerre contre Dornkirk, vous ne vous étiez pas mis à les opprimer, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! répliqua Van Fanel, la tête appuyée sur une main et semblant ne pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à la réunion des dirigeants alliés.

- Majesté, s'offusqua le conseiller de Fanélia.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ? répliqua Van. La vérité c'est que Astria a refusé à de nombreuses reprises de venir en aide aux habitants de Zaïbacher les affamant sans vergogne et faisant d'eux par la même les êtres les plus misérables de tout Gaïa.

- Bien sûr, Fanélia ayant le cœur sur la main, a bien entendu fait un geste envers eux ! lança Allen sur un ton narquois.

Van le foudroya du regard.

« Le roi n'est pas seul a décider, chevalier Shézar, il doit se plier à la volonté du conseil si cette volonté est majoritairement admise au sein des conseillers. Vous ne devriez pas être sans savoir qu'il vaut mieux qu'un roi ne soit pas contre la totalité de son gouvernement, vous qui fréquentiez d'aussi près certains membres de la famille royale d'Astria.

- Il me semble qui c'est présomptueux de ta part de me faire cette remarque étant donné que tes parents se sont mariés sans l'approbation du conseil, répondit calmement Allen. Probablement la cause de la chute de cette contrée d'ailleurs.

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, lança Van en bondissant hors de son siège.

- Tiens donc, tu a abandonné le « vous », majesté ? Par ailleurs, tu sais ce que l'on dit des vérités qui blessent… Il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup de vérités que tu préfères, comment dire ?... Mésestimer ? »

S'en était trop. Van bouscula sa chaise et alla droit sur Allen qui affichait un sourire arrogant mais qui ne faisait pas un geste. Il restait assis sur son siège, en se réjouissant vraisemblablement de la réaction du jeune roi. Van, qui avait perdu tout contrôle, attrapa le chevalier par le col de sa chemise et le souleva. Allen ne réagissait toujours pas, il se contentait de sourire.

« Je vais effacer ce sale sourire mesquin de tes lèvres Allen Shézar, cria Van.

- Ca suffit maintenant, tous les deux, hurla Mirana en se levant l'ai menaçant. Vous êtes au milieu d'un conseil des plus important. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure de régler vos comptes personnels ! Van, je te conseille de sortir un moment pour te calmer avant que nous puissions reprendre cette réunion.

- C'est inutile… Cette réunion est close pour le royaume de Fanélia.

- Mais Majesté, tenta un conseiller de Fanélia.

- J'ai dit que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui » rugit Van en sortant de la salle de réunion. Les conseillers lui emboîtèrent le pas non s'en s'être incliné et excusé au préalable.

« Toujours aussi indiscipliné et impétueux qu'autrefois, fit remarquer Allen en riant.

- Chevalier, l'apostropha Mirana sur un ton réprobateur. Je te rappelle que Van Fanel est le souverain de Fanélia et qu'en tant que tel, tu lui dois le respect.

- Je lui témoigne le respect qu'il mérite. Il ne s'agit que d'un gamin capricieux.

- Veuillez nous excuser, nobles seigneurs, lança Mirana. Nous devrions reporter cette réunion à une date ultérieure, le temps que l'humeur du roi de Fanélia se soit quelque peu apaisée. Chevalier Shézar, sortons, nous avons à parler…


End file.
